


If Death was Only a Memory

by r_etroman



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Light Angst, aka angst, also here to piss off the aos fans, im here to give the peggysous shippers some closure, mentioned death, might continue this if i have inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_etroman/pseuds/r_etroman
Summary: The after effects of Daniels death on Peggy.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	If Death was Only a Memory

It was raining when they got to the funeral home. She had made the split decision to bring his body back to New York after seeing one of his sisters was still living, and not far from the New York office. It was better, at least for her, not to fly out to LA. She owed his sister that much, after everything she had done. The wooden door creacked open, showing the shabby lobby. A few people stood in the foyer, all SHIELD faces that were here to not mourn him, but the chief. It was, if anything, a political move that did not go unnoticed. A few of them stopped to share their condolences, but it all seemed a ruse. Picking up the pen she couldn’t help but feel like those suits here to show that they respect their fallen. It wasn’t her place, not anymore, to say she knew him. Especially when she hadn’t talked to him in 5 years. At least, not counting the brief reports sent back in fourth. Setting the pen down she looked back to the blonde behind her. His blue eyes found hers, trying to comfort in anyway they could, but his presence only set her off more. The only reason he left was because of her. Her and indecisiveness. As they walked farther into the building, she couldn’t help but count the people there. Not many, was what her mind said. 

“Carter, I’m so sorry for your loss.” She looked beside her to see Wilfred Malick, one of the SHIELD C.O’s. “Thank you, sir. I feel like you deserve it a bit more than me. You were his C.O weren’t you?” He nodded his head solemnly. “Yes, yes I was.” Someone on the other side of the room caught his attention as his head turned away. “Well, it was nice seeing you Carter, despite the circumstances that brought us here.” He stuck his hand out, which she shook. “You as well sir,” she responded. And with that, he was off, probably to shake more hands and make more condolences to people who only asked for the chiefs reports. 

It wasn’t until she got up to his casket that she realized how much she missed the man. His smile, the sound of his cane clicking on the polished floors, not to mention his keen eye for details that came very handy in their line of work. Her eyes started to water, and a firm hand came up to the small of her back as a small sob escaped her lips. “I’m so sorry Daniel” was all she could muster out before walking away from the body. 

The air was crisp on her moist cheeks as she stood in front of the doors that lead back in to the suits that didn’t care and the memories that were threatening to spill over. Her curls brushed up on to her face, scratching slightly. The door creaked open once more to the sound of boots. “I know you’re not ok, but you ok?” The question was so ridiculous she couldn’t help but let out a curt laugh. “Just peachy,” she responded. She turned around to see Steve staring at her, his eyes full of worry and almost understanding. Her face said otherwise, cheeks ran with tear stains and bags hung under her eyes. “I just,” she faltered. “I just never thought he’d would be the next to go.” Her words hung in the air as another tear ran down her cheek. “You, Dooley, Jack,” she whispered. “Well, i’m not dead.” “You were,” she defended. “Eh, could argue.” She smiled slightly, knowing that he was trying to get her mind on to something else. But her smile didn’t last long as she remembered her sentence. “If anything, I thought I would go before Daniel did. He had his luck until he didn’t anymore.” He moved closer. “He got the time he did. He died helping the world. He gave us time, time to live. Not using it would just be wasting his sacrifice.” She knew his was right but it still hurt to hear. “Hey,” he whispered cupping her face. “Howard will figure out the device, and we honor Daniels contribution. That’s all we can do now. You hear me?” His eyes locked with hers and she nodded. She stepped back, wiping her face of her leftover tears. The sadness in her eyes was replaced with a steely determination he knew too well. She shrugged her shoulders back and straightened out her skirt. “I let Jacks killer get away. I wont let the same fate befall Daniel.” Her eyes bore into his soul, and with a deep breathe she walked away from the funeral home, her heels clicking on the pavement.


End file.
